Talk:Guild Lord
Unacureate? from what I see the only possible inacurate information is the time list for the amulet of protection. Unless anyone knows anything else inacureate info in the article? :I can't see why that update tag is still on the article, I'll remove it now. --Xasxas256 20:24, 2 December 2006 (CST) Profession I'd call him a Warrior as he uses Cyclone Axe also --FireFox 17:23, 5 December 2005 (UTC) More info? There's much more info about the Guild Lord in Fansite Friday #62! I don't want to just copy it, and my english word pool is very limited, so... --zeeZ 13:22, 7 December 2005 (UTC) New picture? We need an updated picture, he now wields an axe. --Draygo Korvan 17:15, 26 April 2006 (CDT) Rename to Guild Lord (GvG) Since there is now an NPC in the Guild Hall called Guild Lord, this should be changed to prevent ambiguity. ---Crasher 18:15, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :It's a bit premature for that, I think. There is a possibility that the Guild Lord in the gamespot article is a Canthan style of Guild Lord who appears in Guild battles in Canthan halls. We might need to merge thse two articles then. Best to have patience for 9ish hours longer. — Stabber ✍ 18:18, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :: 9 hours!?!? No I can't wait that long! --Crasher 18:27, 26 April 2006 (CDT) Profession He's a Warrior Primary with no secondary. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:09, 23 December 2006 (CST) :How many Solely primary warriors use power shot lol ; ) ~Quaz ::How many Rangers use Power shot lol :P -- Ruby Red 19:44, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :::Khim uses Shatter Hex. -- Nova -- ( ) 17:18, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::On Istan, yes. And someone also mentioned on Sogolon's talk page that he might've used WYS at one point --Gimmethegepgun 17:31, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Altough he uses Power Shot, he should still be listed as a W only imo. Else it would say W/R ingame. Blaze 23:49, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::It never says the sec prof of anything that uses something secondary. Trolls in Maguma use Troll Unguent, DoA Monks use Mes int.s, same w/ Slavers' Monks...Its all good. :::::::That's because Monsters don't even show their proffession in-game, so we put the proffessions in ourselves based on their skills. NPC's however, do show their profession most of the time (Guild Lord for example) and should only be listed as having the profession it has in-game, which in this case would be Warrior. Zulu Inuoe 22:28, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Healing when I tried to heal him in a scrimmage, Divine Intervention didn't work on him, so my conclusion would be he isn't to be saved with fatal damage ignoring skills, anyone sure about this? Malice 15:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Guild Lord Armor What's the Armor Rating of the Guild Lord? 60? 70? 80? 100? Keo 19:01, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Possibly inaccurate information I went over the page and the update notes of the noted date and could not find any inaccurate information, removing the tag ( if i can figure out how).Someone re-add it if they think it should stay or know what still needs updating.(BLEH!hate when i forget to sign) Durga Dido 05:14, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Profession Armor Does he not get a warrior's 80 armor? Does he not get the +20 armor vs. physical? I ask because I see a ton of top 100 players sitting in their vamp sets while beating on the guild lord, which seems... dumb. The DPS from vamp is way lower than the DPS you'd gain if you switched to an elemental set, assuming he is a warrior and does get warrior's armor. Am I missing something or why do they not swap? 09:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Vamp is pretty much equal to the damage difference between Physical and Elemental damage; bonus damage from skills is unaffected by armor. :I don't know if, and I doubt that, the Lord has bonus armor vs Phys in the first place. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like some Wild Blow testing is in order --Gimmethegepgun 19:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Para, Wild Blow, plain axe/Ebon axe: Lord took 32/32, 80 AL dummy took 34/34. Humm. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, estimate like 85 or so? Well, anyway, there's the answer to that one. Elemental won't do any more damage --Gimmethegepgun 22:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Re: diff=1534516&oldid=1533955}} this, if we assume Oath of Protection is working at 20%, then 32 / 0.8 = 40, and that, according to my calculations, means the GL has AL 70. —Dr Ishmael 23:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So he has sin/derv armor then. What a douchey warrior --Gimmethegepgun 00:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Actually rangers also have 70 armor, and since he uses ranger skills, it makes some sense.Kinda... :P 14:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Did Turai Ossa have Ranger armour? A F K When 15:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC)